


Sin-Tale

by Bloodywolf327



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk (Girl), Multi, Never diverted from Pacifist Route., post-true pacifist route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodywolf327/pseuds/Bloodywolf327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and the monster's underground left evils un-dealt with down in the ground. Now, the evil rises from its roots to bring old magic with a new twist to the outside world. Frisk and her crew of friends are the only ones that can stop what is to come, but can they stop it, when they, themselves, are becoming unfamiliar evils? Will they SAVE themselves, or find a repeated loop of failures with slight differences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Coin Has Two Sides - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Letting you know, I'm gonna be releasing kinda slow, cause gonna work on another work been pushing off due to lack of info on character. (Ava's Demon) Waited on character development, so would not tarnishing the character's character with upcoming future updates. Been Hiatus for long enough. Sorry about the rant. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story.

_**It’s dark…**_  
_**It’s cold…**_  
_**It hurts….**_  
  
Your eyes open.  
  
_‘This image again?’_  
  
The end of the bed of yellow flowers is foot away from your feet. The light raining down from the ceiling, lightens the area extending out a few steps out from the flower bed. Darkness encircles the rest of the Ruins. Getting up with a purple box in hand, the flowers don’t crumple as you walk over them. The only sound echoing through the cave is the familiar wiggling of a plant moving from side to side.  
  
You move through the dark with a slow stride, arms swinging rhythmically with each step. The purple box in your left hand doesn’t interrupt, or slow the matching swings. As you come into view of the wriggling plant surrounded by light, you hear his automated welcoming call start.  
  
“Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLO- YOU! YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! ” Anger was furrowed onto his white face. His black eyes enlarged to have white pupils that were once absent.  
  
Silently trotting closer to the annoying plant, the smile can’t help, but grow wider on your face.  
  
“AND YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE THAT!” Horror can be seen on his plant facial expression, as he had spotted the inscribed, purple box.  
  
“Oh, but I should have this.” Sliding out your knife from your sleeve, right into your empty hand.  
  
“Uhm! Wait, I can help you!” His expression changes to a pleading, friendly expression, but you know he’s just stalling his inevitable death.  
  
**“…”**  
  
Your silence is taken as intended, as you bag the purple box, and he silently stares at you in defeat.  
  
You grab his wiggly green stalk, before he can slip into the ground. A complex, thought-filled expression replaces the defeat on the plant’s visage. Readying your knife to slice down through the lifeline appendage, Flowey bitterly speaks his last words.  
  
“They will stop you, Chara! _**GUH-**_ ”  
  
Dust is all that is left in your hand. Sprinkling away the residue, you’re slightly saddened. You didn’t pluck the spare appendages off his annoying face… But then again, you’ll have another chance to do that to a new toy. With the barrier down, and your new box of destruction, you’ll have all the fun you crave.  
  
_**CHANGE OF P.O.V.**_  
  
You’re doing it again…  
Being just out of sight…  
**Observing.**  
  
Feels like the days back to the snowy forest with sentry duty. Just waiting for a human to come through the tall, stone doors of The Ruins. A promise hanging heavy on your shoulders, except now you have your hoodie to carry on your head too. Can’t be running around like a bone head yet. Ha!  
  
The ring of an echoing bell throughout the school tells you it’s time to jump off this comfy, snow-covered tree branch. Leisurely teleporting to the school gate, humans pass by leaving tracks in the snow. Giddily escaping their daily cage for winter break. They don’t spot your blue figure with slippers, leaning against the cold brick wall, otherwise they’d be running.  
  
Monsters still aren’t too welcomed, but negotiations are progressing. Since the few months that the group came to the surface, human leaders have luckily declared “monsters” not to be an immediate threat, or hunted. The decision of whether we pose a threat at all though, is still being juggled around. Along with where we can go, what we can do, and whether we would be immigrants, or native, to this land. _‘Politics’_ is bone-kers. And not in the good way…  
  
Monsters below the surface are eager, yet nervous to come above with human leaders intentions unclear of what to do with “us.” Even so, with the limited mountain area, monsters momentarily leave the underground. The dimming glow of the sun set draws them out, a luminescent star gaze session at night keeps them lingering, and the sun rise signals them to return to their beds. Dreams consumed of when we will walk freely.  
  
Every student has slipped past the gate within ten minutes, except one. You peak your head around the corner to scan the area. Instead you hear a loud abrupt sound occur at the sight of very familiar, brown, fluffy hair in front of your eye sockets.  
  
“BOO!”  
  
Averting yours eyes down slightly to look at the kid. Frisk’s hands are spread out in front of her small smiling face, bangs hanging down over her barely slit eyes. Your familiar grin is unmoved from your face.  
  
“ **Hey kid. What are you up to?** ” Puzzled by her sudden entrance.  
  
Frisk’s smile doesn’t last long as her face returns to its stoic pose. Any eye, but yours, would miss the slight hint of disappointment that lingered momentarily. The kid replies, “You were supposed to be surprised.”  
  
“ **Ah… hah ha. Well, it was a good try, but I don’t jump that easily. Sorry, Kid.** ” Rubbing the back of your bare cranium awkwardly for disappointing her.  
  
“It’s fine. I was only doing it, because I saw my classmates doing it. Just seemed like fun…”  
  
A monotone and stoic persona again, strongly held together. Bearing all the responsibilities of the present and future on those small shoulders. If you didn’t know any better, you’d forget she was just a nine year old child…  
  
Naivety is not your thing, though…

Now _**there** _ is an idea.  
  
“ **Hey, you still interested in trying it**?”  
  
She has a puzzled tone in her voice this turn around. “Sure, but on who?”  
  
“ **Follow me.** ” Mischief in your tone. You toss her a winking grin, as you shove your hands into your hoodie pockets and guide the way.


	2. BOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this goes over well with readers. Hmmmm. Please leave a comment.

“ _He’s late, AND as LAZY as EVER!_ ”

You start picking up the multitudes of Sans’ spare socks from the floor.

“ _A new and recently finished home in the human world, and he STILL can’t pick up his clothes! **SIGH~**_ ”

Avoiding the urge to start another sticky note war with him, as it didn’t resolve anything the last time, you, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, continue to pick up clothes. Carrying a big pile of clothes to the laundry room door, you don’t realize you are thinking out loud.

“ _Sans is lucky to have such a cool guy taking care of him! Hmm? Did I leave the laundry door open? … Of course, I did! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, was prepared for the task in hand! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HE…_ ”

You open the cracked door wider, and hear a loud ominous sound echos from the bottom of the dark stairwell. You stop for a moment and call out.

“ _Hmmm? Hello? It’s THE GREAT PAPYRUS bringing down household laundry?_ ”

You take more steps down into the dark stairwell to get a better understanding of the moans.

“ **YOuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr SSSssssssssspppppppppaaaaagggggghhhhheeeeettttttttttiiiiii……”**

“ _Oh! You want some of my delicious spaghetti?_ ”

You are almost at the bottom of the stairs, when the ominous voice replies in its ghastly tone.

“ **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOooooooooooo**.”

“ _What! Why not?!! My spaghetti is DELICIOUS!_ ” Infuriated and disappointed by his reply.

You’re having trouble turning on the lights with your arms full of laundry at the bottom of the stairs… Suddenly, a small light illuminating a creature’s face appears before you, and gruesomely says,

“ **If I touch you, your spaghetti will taste awful to everyone foreverrrrrrr!!!!** ”

Your eye sockets expand three times their regular size. You throw the bunched together socks at the monster, and run upstairs screaming, “ _NOT MY SPAGHETTTTTTIIIII!!!!_ ”

You slam the door to the laundry room shut, and are left in a panting, panicked condition!

“ _WHAT WAS THAT?!?! HUMANS HAVE AWUL CREATURES LIKE THESE??? IT didn’t touch me right?!?!?! No. I don’t think so… I was too quick! Oh no, the clothes! But… a worthy loss for my spaghetti! What would we eat, if my spaghetti tasted awful?_ ”

You are startled by the bursts of laughter, mockingly coming from downstairs. Not to be underminded, you yell out challengingly to the creature downstairs.

“ _GO AWAY, YOU AWFUL, SPAGHETTI, CURSOR THING! AND GIVE ME THE CLOTHES, UNLESS THOSE ARE CURSED ITEMS NOW!! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!_ ” You get up in a triumphant stance facing the door.

The laughter continues, but seems to die down as you hear the creaks from basement stairs being used. Panicking, you start to pile stuff in front of the door to block it. Blocking the door with a wide arrange of supplies, from spare bones to furniture. Exhaling heavily to relax your shocked nerves, a feeling of success fills you.

You’re jolted back on your nerves though, when the door’s knob starts to jiggle. Focusing deeply on the knob doesn’t help calm you. The jiggling becoming fearsomely worse with the creature attempting to get in.

Then it stops.

You yell out to the monster in triumph.  

“ _HAVE YOU REALIZED, YOU CANNOT TOUCH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!?!_ ”

No reply and you hear the staircase creaks again. The sound fades away, till there is silence. You assume victory!

 “ _I HAVE BEAT THE MONSTER! MY SPAGHETTI IS STILL DELICIOUS FOR ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!_ ”

Turning away from the triumphant battle, you are face to face with the monster.

“BOO!”

“ _AHHHHHHHHHH!_!!!”

If there was any color on your old white bones, it was gone now. You are the color of a pale white sheet, stiff on the line. You stand still in a fighting pose, bones in hand, eye sockets closed shut, and teeth clenched. Than you hear the familiar laughs of some voices.

“ **Good job, Kid. He’s frozen solid. Maybe we should chill too. Hahaha.** ”

That bad joke…  Your eyes slowly open, and then you see your brother standing with Frisk.

“ _What in the world? Where is the monster?_ ” Confusion clear on your face, as you look around hastily for the magic, cursing creature.

Sans does a toothy grin, while holding out a thumb pointing down to Frisk beside him. Frisk has an unusual small smile on her visage, and in her tiny hands holding out the monster’s face towards you.

“ _Ah! You killed it! Are you cursed!?!?!_ ” You feel queasy seeing the creatures detached face in the humans hand. You hear your brother snicker mischievously, which is never a good sign.

“ **No, Papyrus. It was never alive in the first place. It’s a mask.** ”

“ _A mask?_ ”

“ **You wear it for fun. You put it on your face like this.** ” Sans demonstrates with putting the mask on his face. He now looks like the creature from downstairs, but unlike before, now you can see everything below the mask.

“ _Oh... for fun… THAT WASN’T FUN AT ALL!!!_ ” You stomp your foot down infuriated by this! You were TRICKED!

“ **Oh well, it hit my funny bone…** ” He’s doing his cheeky grin and shrugs at you. This doesn’t help your anger as your arms straight and stiffen out by your sides.

“ _SANS! THIS WAS NOT F-_ ” Sans oddly enough interrupts you. HOW RUDE!

“ **How about you, kid? Was it fun?** ”

He’s looking back to Frisk now, who is still oddly smiling and nods her head slightly. She looked happier than she had been, since her trip back from the capital. Her last visit with Toriel didn’t go well. She hasn’t smiled lately… Then the point of the whole scenario hits you. This was to make Frisk happy.

You heavily sigh, releasing the built up irritation. Speaking up to get back their attention from the silly moment.

“ _WELL NEXT TIME, I won’t be as EASILY done in by your tricks… It may even be humerus._ ” Warmth builds up in your cheek bones, as you lift a bony eyebrow with a questioning grin.

“ **HAHAhahaha! HUMERUS! Ha! That’s great bro**.” His grinning and chuckling face are signs of approval from your brother. Frisk is giggling a bit too. Victory.

You can’t help, but pull the two little rascals in for a hug. Their laughter quiets down, as they accept, and return the caring gesture. You couldn’t stay mad at them even, if you tried. They are both good people, and you care about both of them very deeply. If you had a heart, they both would reside within it.

_***guurrrrrggghhhh*** _

You and Sans let go, look at each other questioningly, than down at Frisk. You hear the noise again as confirmation, and she holds her stomach.

“ _Oh, you’re hungry! I have the spaghetti ready in the dining room for us all!_ ”  Remembering you made dinner and was waiting on people to show up. You got sidetracked with picking up clothes.

She looks up at you and you cannot see, what little of her eyes are seeable, with her bangs in the way.

“ **Kid, you need a haircut…** ”

“ _Oh, I could do that real quickly for her!_ ” Excited to impress the audience.

“ **Hey, bro. Why don’t we leave that for Toriel?** ” His voice sounds cheery and suggestively helpful, but you can sense the doubt in your possible skill for giving haircuts!

“ _Why? I can do it! I am, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Toriel and Frisk will love the haircut, I will give! I do mine all the time, and it looks fabulous._ ” You rub your head confidently, as to emphasis your hair’s greatness.

Upon touching your bare, bald skull, you realize you don’t have any hair… That won’t stop you though!

“Will **we** now?” A powerfully annoyed, but soft-hearted voice comes from behind you.


End file.
